Hurt and Pain but love none the less
by Jinxed22
Summary: Sasuke did somthing this time, and shows up at Naruto's house at 2 in the morning, bleeding to death...what will happen? Mild Lemon, yaio, boyXboy, etc.


**Yo' Yo' guys, this is my newest story 'Hurt and Pain' I hope you like, I'm not thinking of writing anymore to this, so please don't ask :3 But I will take requests to the first person who posts!**

**I hope you enjoy and stuff, and mild lemon warning, nothing toooooo bad! Sadness and cuteness too! NARUSasu, yes, Naruto get's top this time!  
><strong>  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto heard a crash from downstairs and lifted his head from his pillow. He yawned and stretched and there was another loud smashing sound. He quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs, the clock read 1.37AM and Naruto rubbed his eyes, jumping down the steps.<p>

He reached the bottom and turned the corner, then saw Sasuke. Sasuke was lying down on the floor, his cries muffled by his sleeve. Dark, red blood soaked the carpet under him and a table was knocked over, as well as some frames.

Naruto ran over and bent down, picking the teenager up and hugging him around the waist. "Sasuke, what happened? Why are you here?" He asked, hushing the crying raven.

Sasuke whimpered softly and pressed his face into Naruto's jacket; Naruto sighed and hugged him tighter. "Sasuke, what on earth happened to you?" He whispered, kissing the top of his best friends head. Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath and fisted Naruto's now-covered shirt.

"I couldn't- l-let…" he broke off as his body shuddered. Naruto sighed softly, and picked him up, holding him close and walking up the stairs as Sasuke continuously apologized.

"Naruto-Sorry, I…sorry Naruto…forgive me…" he whimpered. Naruto hushed him again and sat Sasuke down on the sink as he turned the shower on. He moved closer to Sasuke again and hugged him.

"Shh, there we are," Naruto whispered, feeling the shower's temperature before sliding Sasuke's bloody shirt off him. Naruto hugged him closer and Sasuke gave another whimper and moved his face into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stepped into the shower and turned around so Sasuke got the warm water on his back.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto felt him relax in his grip. _'God dam it, whoever hurt my Sasuke will pay'_ Naruto thought, putting Sasuke down under the spray of water and taking some body soap and moving it onto his hands. He smiled slightly as Sasuke relaxed back against Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto ran his hands along Sasuke's shoulders, sighing softly and washing the blood of them. He took a deep breath and decided to ask again. "Sasuke, what happened?" He asked softly, while moving his soapy hand along Sasuke's beautiful pale skin.

Sasuke sighed and pulled away from Naruto, their bodies being separated by a curtain of water. Sasuke sighed and leaned back against the cold wall tile. Naruto cocked his head to the side and sighed again, reaching forwards and taking Sasuke's white hand in his own orangey brown coloured hand.

"Sasuke I don't care who you tired to kill, I don't care what happened, ever Sasuke…" he whispered. "I don't even care you woke me up at one in the morning" he said. "Sasuke I" he sighed and paused "…need you to tell me" he whispered. (A.N. HA! I got you there, you though I was gonna say I love you XD)

Sasuke nodded and whimpered slightly, squeezing Naruto's hand gently, he really owed his best friend something…something no-one else could give him.

He pulled Naruto over to him and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled through the kiss, gently kissing him back. The kiss was smooth, and gentle. It wasn't ruff and needy, like Naruto had seen Sasuke do to…well, let's not go there.

Naruto moved a gentle hand up to Sasuke's cheek to pull him closer, and more into the kiss. He groaned softly as Sasuke licked across his bottom lip devilishly, he pressed his tongue into Naruto's mouth roughly, and explored the cavern.

The blonde let out another moan and opened his mouth wider for Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back and wrapped his tongue around Naruto's, flicking over it. The blonde before him looked so dam sexy, with his hair over his bright blue eyes, and water dripping slowly down his cheeks, his tanned chest with cute pink nipples and those strong arms that have held Sasuke so tight before…how could you not love him?

Naruto sighed and pulled away from the wet kiss, then immediately latched onto Sasuke's neck, nipping at it gently. He smiled and moved his mouth down to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's skin was like ivory; it was pale and looked like marble. He gave one of Sasuke's nipples a kiss, and once he heard a moan escape Sasuke's mouth he kissed it again, moving it right into his mouth and gently teasing it with his tongue.

"Ughn…N-Naru…to-o" Sasuke said, a tingling sensation going right through his body and making his hard erection grow. Naruto noticed this and dropped one hand down, lightly moving his hand over it. Sasuke let out another moan and trying to press closer to Naruto's hand, Naruto then have a throaty laugh and moved his mouth away from Sasuke's now-red nipple.

"Come on Uke," he teased. Sasuke gave a pout that was adorably Uke-looking which just made Naruto beam with happiness. "Let's get those cuts treated and get you in bed, hey?" He asked. Sasuke bit his lip and latched onto Naruto again, hugging him almost desperately.

"I'm sorry" he said, as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin body.

"Nonsense…" Naruto whispered. "I don't mind treating you, if this is my reward" he said, nuzzling into the proud Uchiha's neck.

"I'm embarrassed…" Sasuke said, tingling all over again. "You saved me…I shouldn't have let you save me" he whispered, but none-the-less, nuzzling deeper into Naruto's neck. Naruto sighed and picked him up, turning off the water and getting out. Blood started to drizzle down Sasuke's shoulder again, and some cut's on his leg's started to re-bleed.

Naruto quickly grabbed some cream and smudged it over the cuts, then wrapped a bandage around it and hissed at himself when Sasuke gave a tremble of pain.

"Shh Sasuke, I'm sorry…don't worry" he whispered, dabbing some more cream over the one across his back. Sasuke gave a yelp of pain and arched his back inwards, trying to get away from the stinging substance. "I'm so sorry" Naruto said, putting a gently kiss on his neck. Sasuke's body relaxed slightly and Naruto thanked the heavens.

He pressed another kiss to Sasuke's neck and wrapped a bandage around his back, then grabbed his good towel and moved it around Sasuke's shoulders.

The towel was orange, of course, and very fluffy. Sasuke whimpered softly at him, not wanting to use such a good towel for his pathetic body.

"Naruto I'm sorry" he wailed, snuggling back onto Naruto and wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. Naruto shushed him and hugged him tighter, grabbing another good towel before walking down to his room and putting Sasuke down on the bed slowly.

"Hush Sasuke" Naruto whispered, kissing him on the lips gently and laying over him, "now tell me what happened" he whispered. Almost immediately Sasuke stiffened and coward slightly.

"Don't hate me…" Sasuke whispered, moving closer and pressing his face into Naruto's warm shoulder. Naruto shook his head and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Never Sasuke, I'd never hate you…I couldn't" he whispered. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes and shivering again.

"The A-Akatsuki…they, they ordered me to kill…" he whimpered softly and hugged Naruto closer. Naruto hushed him softly, in a soothing way. Sasuke gulped down his fears, and held Naruto closer. "You…" he whispered. Naruto frowned at him, and laid him down on the bed, moving closer and moving a leg over Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke shivered and hugged him closer, continuing the story. "They t-told me, if I didn't kill you, I'd get killed" he said. "I said 'No' Naruto, I can't hurt you…I can't Naruto. I'm sorry, don't hate me" he whispered. "But now they're coming after you" he whimpered. "I'm a coward, I ran away from them!" He cried.

Naruto kissed him cheek gently, pulling Sasuke closer. "Sasuke, if my dying means you living, I'll do that" he whispered. "But I won't do it without a fight" he whispered. Sasuke hugged closer to Naruto and gave a slight nod.

The two lay in the bed, hugging to each other and whispering comforts to each other as the moon rose right above the Konoha village, and the Akatsuki plotted their next plan to destroy the village… 

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Hope you enjoyed! Please please comment, remember it's much easier to review then to write...thanks!<strong>

**~Whovian Freak **


End file.
